Avengers, Kid Style
by TheMarkOfMaximumTwilight
Summary: Basically what the title says. All the Avengers have kids, Trista Stark, Bryan Banner, Stephanie Rogers, Cameron and Natalie Barton, and Thomas (Tommy) Odinson. The kids meet in 8th grade where they go to the same school. These kids have the powers of their parents. After Fury finds out, he recruits them. What will the Avengers say to that. Many Oc/Oc's Rated T just because
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, LOVED this movie and this idea has been stuck in my head FOREVER!**

Chapter One

Tony Stark's POV

I was on my laptop searching for awesome cars to buy, even though I promised Pepper that I would break that habit, when JARVIS started talking.

"Sir, the pizza you ordered has arrived."

"Thanks, JARVIS. Would you mind getting Pepper and Trista down here?"

"Right away, Mr. Stark." He was silent for a minute before, "Mrs. Stark and Ms. Stark will be down at any moment."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

OK now I'm going to give you a brief introduction on my life. For those of you who don't know me, I am Tony Stark. I'm the famous billionaire, playboy, genius that owns the famous company Stark Industries. If you already didn't know that, then you're crazy. Anyway, two years ago I finally proposed to my amazing girlfriend Pepper Potts. One year later Pepper gave birth to our daughter Trista Stark, the heiress to Stark Industries. Trista's full name is Tristiana Emily Stark. Pepper came up with the name. Trista is a blonde, but don't let that fool you. She is the smartest girl you will ever meet in your entire life. I should know, she's already shown that she's smarter than Pepper and I combined. Did I mention that she's only thirteen right now? Yeah, I know, shocking.

"Hey, daddy." Trista said walking down stairs.

"Hey, there's my little genius!" I greeted her.

"Are you talking about me?" Pepper said, joking.

I smiled. Pepper and Trista were my two favorite girls in the world. I don't what I'd do if I lost them. As soon as I heard the doorbell ring, I walked over to greet the pizza guy.

"Hey, I got one large bacon and cheese pizza for Tony Stark." He greeted, cheerfully.

"That's me. Here's the money." I said, handing him $15.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. Have a good day."

"You too, man."

So then the pizza guy left. Not before he got a good look at Trista. The way he was looking at her just made me go into overprotective-dad-mode. So I did the only thing that any other protective dad would do. I shut the door on his face. I know that it was kind of mean but, come on, Trista is thirteen and the pizza guy was like **seventeen**. No way I was gonna let him take interest in my daughter. No way, sorry dude but you looked at the wrong girl. After the pizza guy left, we sat down and ate it. The pizza was so good, I almost felt bad for slamming the door on the pizza guy. Remember, I said almost.

"So, sweetheart, you excited to go back to school?" Pepper asked. Trista was on summer vacation.

"A little, I mean, it'll be boring."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, I'm the daughter of Pepper and Tony Stark, I learned everything already."

"I know that it'll be hard for you but you're not the only one. Bruce's son, Bryan Banner, knows the material but he is going to going to your school too."

"Wait, back up. **Two **of the kids of the Avengers are going to be at one school?! Won't that make them an even **bigger **target than they already are?!" I asked, demandingly and worriedly.

"True but at least I won't be the only smart ass there." Trista said.

"Trista, watch your language." Pepper scolded.

"Sorry, mom. I guess I picked it up from dad." She apologized.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled.

"Hey, don't blame me! I don't even know how she heard that! She's always in bed before I used bad language!" I defended myself.

I saw Trista and the look on her face said, _Man, this is going to be a long end to summer._

Did I mention that she only has two weeks left?

**Well there you go. Love it, hate it? Want to hear your thoughts.**

**KEEP CALM AND EAT COOKIES AND CHOCOLATE!**

**TMOMT**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I'm back (let's out an evil laugh) So sorry I haven't updated in so long I've had cheerleading practices all this week :( But, thankfully, there is no more cheerleading this week. Then next week it'll be Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday. Then for the rest of the season it will be either Tuesday and Thursday or Tuesday and Wednesday because school starts next week and we move into the high school gym instead of practicing outside after next week. Anyway, so sorry I'll try to update my other stories when I can. Here's your chapter. Oh, btw I'm changing Bryan's name to Brent, just incase you're confused.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Brent Banner's POV

_Beep, beep, beep, be- _My alarm clock went off before I hit the snooze button. I always hated the first day of school because it meant that summer was over and I couldn't sleep in anymore.**(1)**

_Well, since I'm already awake I just I should get_ _ready._ I thought, forcing myself out of bed.

I should probably introduce myself. I'm Brent Banner, son of Bruce and Betty Banner. I'm also a genius, an athlete, and a thirteen year old eighth grader at Jason Ryan Middle School. I hate going there because I know everything they teach me. I only know everything because of my dad Bruce Banner. He's a scientist and the Hulk. It's pretty awesome. Anyway, I especially hate this year because, according to my mom who talks to Pepper Stark, Tony and Pepper's daughter Trista Stark is going to be going to my school and is in all of my classes. I hate it because I'm pretty sure that Trista is going to be like Tony. A genius who takes nothing seriously. I know what your all thinking, why are you judging a girl on what she's like because of what her dad is like? Well, my dad has told me stories about Tony while they were working together to form the first Avengers Initiative. So I'm pretty sure that Tony passed on his traits to his daughter.

I was thinking about today while I got changed for school. I was wearing a black leather jacket over a green t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black boots. As soon as I was done, I ran down stairs to find my mom putting a mountain of chocolate chip waffles on the table.

"Hi, sweetheart. You excited for your first day back?" my mom asked.

"Not even close." I replied, yawning.

"Still not used to waking up early I see." my dad announced, walking in.

"You got it." I answered.

"Brent, Bruce, hurry up and eat your waffles before they get cold. Not to mention you don't want to be late for work and school, right?" mom looked at us expectantly.

"Betty, I work for S.H.E.I.L.D. I'm pretty sure I can be a few minutes late." dad told her.

Mom then turned to me, "Can I please?" I pleaded.

"No." they said, in unison.

"That's what I thought. I'm heading to the bus." I muttered, finishing breakfast and grabbing my backpack.

I walked out the door after saying bye to my parents and headed to my bus stop. It was around the corner, so I always took the bus to school. Unlike Trista Stark, who would probably have Tony get her a limo to ride in to school. I mean, I'm pretty convinced that she's like those bratty, spoiled, rich kids who always get what they want. Granted I never met her but, you know, rich kids are always like that. Especially the girls.

"Hey Brent! What's up man?!" my friend, Michael, called to me as I approached the stop.

"Nothing much, you?" I asked.

"Just waiting for a bus."

We just talked for the rest of the time, telling each other what we did over the summer. And, when the bus came, we sat next to each other and kept talking. We finally arrived at JRMS and went to our lockers which were right next to each other. You see, at our school we have the same locker every year as soon as we start middle school. It's so much easier than switching lockers every year. I put my jacket in my locker and grabbed my stuff for my first period class which was Earth Science **(2) **Michael and I went to our different classes but agreed to meet up at our usual table at lunch before we did. I walked into my Earth Science room and the first thing I see is a blonde who I've never seen at this school. To me, and everyone else in the room, she looked like your stereotypical blonde.

"Excuse me, but I think your in the wrong class. This is the AP Earth Science class." I said walking up to her.

She turned to me, "Nope, I'm in the right one because according to my schedule it's says I have this class. And by the way, you should know that just because I'm a blonde, it doesn't automatically make me stupid **(3)**." she stated walking away.

I just stood there, dumbfounded. Nobody has ever talked to me like that, especially not a girl. I looked at her and saw that she was talking to the other girls in the class. She also left me wondering, _who __**is **__that girl?!_

Just then, the bell rang and Ms. Ferri came in asking us to take our seats so she could call our names.

"Brent Banner." she called.

"Here." I replied, raising my hand.

I immediately saw the blonde girl look at me with a surprised look. I was then very confused, why would she be surprised by my name? Ms. Ferri called a few more names before she called the name I was expecting.

"Tristiana Stark." but the person who answered was not who I expected.

"Here and can you please call me Trista." she said.

"Of course." Ms. Ferri replied.

It was now my turn to be surprised. I looked at the blonde, Trista, shocked. I was totally convinced that Trista would be either a brunette like Tony or a red head like Pepper. But not a blonde. I so surprised that I was ignoring all the whispering going around until I heard one that really got my attention.

"I heard that even though she's only thirteen, she's smarter than both Pepper and Tony Stark. Maybe even smarter than Brent and his dad. I wouldn't doubt it. Tony Stark keeps saying that Trista is smarter then people who work at NASA."

I wanted to hear more but Ms. Ferri had everyone quiet down so that she could talk.

"I know most of you are surprised that Ms. Stark is in our class but that does not mean that you can immediately whisper about what you heard about her intelligence. Although it is very amazing Ms. Stark. Can you please tell us how that it is possible that your smarter than Dr. Banner and the scientist at NASA?"

Everyone, including me, turned to hear her answer, "Of course Ms. Ferri. It's actually very simple. I'm very smart because I'm the daughter of the two geniuses Pepper and Tony Stark of Stark International."

I was shocked because she said that like it was nothing. Ms. Ferri was surprised too but she still continued saying how that we would be getting new textbooks and all the classrooms would have a smart board all paid by Stark Internationals.

_Well, why not. Tony has more than enough money that could buy us ten new schools._ I thought, still looking at Trista. A girl I definitely underestimated.

* * *

**Done. (1) This is true for me. (2) I'm using the classes I have. (3) How badly I want to say this to people who think that it's surprising that I'm I skipped pre-algebra and went straight to Algebra from seventh grade math because I'm a blonde. Anyway, it is 12:41 so I am done and can you guys please review for this chapter because I started working on this at 8:30 when I came home from practice.**

**Eat, Sleep, Review**

** -TMOMT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So sorry I haven't updated my schedule is crazy! Between homework, school and cheerleading, I don't have much time to write :( Anyway, I'll post my schedule up on my profile so you know when I can update and when I can't. Anyway, here's the chapter :D**

Chapter Three

Alexa's POV

As soon as the bell rang, I quickly left Earth Science and headed to my locker. When I reached my locker (it's right around the corner from Science) I put in my combo: 10-19-14. The combination was easy, the first two numbers were m birthday (October 19th) and the second one was how old I would be this year. I then grabbed the things I needed for English, a binder and two folders.

"Hey, Trista!" I heard someone call.

I turn to see Brent heading over to my locker.

"Hey, you back to call me a dumb blonde?" I asked, with clearly fake enthusiasm.

"No. I wanted to say I was sorry. At the time... I just didn't realize that..."

"A blonde you've never met before happened to be the famous Trista Stark your mom has been telling you about for a few weeks." I finished his sentence.

"Yeah, how did you know I was going to say that?"

"Well, my mom has been talking about you for a few weeks, also."

"Oh."

"Well, I gotta get going. But remember don't ever underestimate me ever again. I'm like my dad, tougher than anyone thinks. Just keep that in mind." I said, threateningly then finished really sweetly with a smile, "It was nice talking to you, Bryan." and I walked away.

Little did I know someone was watching me.

* * *

**(A/N I was totally thinking about ending it there, but then I remembered that I made you guys wait awhile so...)**

Stark Towers

3rd Person POV

All the Avengers, including Thor- who came back from Asgaurd **(1)**, were sitting around in Tony's living room watching the conversation between Trista and Bryan with their mouths and eyes wide open.

Bruce cleared his throat, "Well that was a pleasant conversation the kids had."

Clint was the next to speak, "What does she have?! A split personality?!"

"Nah, that's just Trista does. She uses a threatening voice then ends with a sweet and innocent voice. She does it to confuse people in order for her to distract them." Tony explained.

"Well it definitely confused me." Steve replied.

**Done, sorry it's not as long as I hoped. 1) I don't know if this is spelt right, if it isn't, then please tell me.**

**I WANT COOKIES!**

**-TMOMT**


End file.
